Yo Quisiera
by Pixielinson
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos, pero el esta enamorado de ella. No tiene el valor de decirselo. Un dia Bella lo llama entre sollozos, el desesperado va a verla, ella le dice que es algo acerca de Jake. One-Shot basado en la cancion con el mismo nombre.


**Edward POV**

Estoy en mi cuarto, como siempre, pensando en Bella.

Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, somos inseparables, yo se todo de ella, ella sabe todo de mi, menos una cosa.

Lo que ella no sabe es que desde el beso que nos dimos por accidente a los doce años yo estoy completamente enamorado de ella.

Cuando algo pasa, yo estoy ahí para ella.

Un sonido me saca de mi ensoñación, parpadee varias veces y luego me doy cuenta de que es mi celular, iba a rechazar la llamada, hasta que me di cuenta de que era de Bella.

Lo mas rápido posible contesto.

--Hola? – digo nervioso.

--Ed… Ed… Edward. – sollozo ella.

Estaba llorando? Mi ángel estaba llorando?

--Que te sucede? – dije con tristeza y preocupación. Me levante de mi cama.

--Puedes venir a mi casa? Me… me… me siento muy mal. – lloriqueo. – Pero… esta bien si no quieres venir, yo… yo… yo, yo lo entenderé… -- logro decir.

Ella pensaba que yo no quería ir? Pero si yo usaba cualquier tontería de excusa con tal de verla. Y claro que iría, para verla y con mucha mas razón ahora que ella estaba mal.

--No digas eso bella. Ya voy para allá. – dije. Después colgué.

Corrí hacia las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, mi madre me vio y sonrió con amor.

--Bella, no?

Ella era la única que lo sabia, me decía que era un milagro que nunca nadie se hubiera enterado por que yo era muy obvio.

--Si. – me limite a decir mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada de un azoton..

Subí a mi volvo y arranque. Pise el acelerador.

En cuestión de unos minutos estuve en su casa.

Apenas baje mi auto, ella corrió sollozando a mis brazos.

--A quien debo matar? – le dije medio en serio, medio en broma.

--Jacob. – dijo.

Jacob. Pensé con odio.

El y bella eran novios desde hace unos meses. El siempre terminaba encontrando la manera de lastimarla.

--Ven. – le dije tomándola de la mano, luego caminamos a donde estaba un tronco de un árbol obviamente y nos sentamos.

Solté una risita interna, yo si que pensaba tonterías.

--Que pasa bella? – digo tratando de esconder mi dolor, me dolía saber que nunca podría estar con ella, que nuca podría besar sus bellos labios. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Su llanto no cesaba. Sabiendo que no tenia que decir nada, empecé a acariciar su brazo, para calmarla un poco.

Por que?

Por que la vida tiene que ser tan cruel con MIS sentimientos?

Por que?!

Simplemente, la abrace.

--Que hago? – me dijo.

--Como? – dije extrañado.

--Si. Un consejo, no quiero salir lastimada en el próximo encuentro. – susurra.

Ella sabe que yo la cuido.

Se habrá percatado ella de que su cuerpo encaja a la perfección con el mío?

Pero lo que no sabe, es que yo lo daría todo por ser ese por el que ella se desvela y se desespera.

Yo quisiera ser la razón de sus lágrimas, que vienen de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Quiero ser aquel por el que ella se ilusiona.

Quisiera que estuviera enamorada de mí.

Entonces, levanta la vista.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate me miran con curiosidad. Puedo distinguir un matiz de dolor en ellos.

--Te pasa algo?

--No. – si, no se que hacer.

Si tan solo ella supiera que muero por decirle lo que siento, pero…

… tengo miedo.

Si, tengo miedo de que me rechace.

Que tal si solo me ve como su amigo?

No podría soportarlo.

Pero… solo en mi mente será así, solo en mi mente me querrá.

--Bella… dime que fue lo que paso.

--Jake… se imprimo de una chica.

--Como?! – pregunte confundido.

Imprimo? Que es eso?

--Es una leyenda quileute, imprimar es cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela. – sollozo.

--Ahhh! – dije entendiendo por fin.

--Por que tengo tan mala suerte en el amor? – se pregunto.

Mala suerte? Pero si la persona que ella quiere por lo menos la quiso.

Mala suerte la mía.

Ese día me di cuenta de que ella jamás me va a querer.

Unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos.

Para ella solo va a haber un nombre tatuado en su corazón: Jacob Black.

**Bella POV**

--Hola? – dijo una voz aterciopelada.

--Ed… Ed… Edward. – lloriquee.

Esto solo me podía pasar a mí.

--Que te sucede? – dijo con preocupación.

El sentirá… lo dudo. Soy su mejor amiga, no?

--Puedes venir a mi casa? Me… me… me siento muy mal. – logre decir. – Pero… esta bien si no quieres venir, yo… yo… yo, yo lo entenderé… -- si, el probablemente no quisiera venir a escuchar mis lamentos.

--No digas eso bella. Ya voy para allá. – me dijo y luego colgó.

El iba a venir a hablar conmigo.

Que bueno, lo necesitaba tanto.

El siempre estaba en los peores momentos de mi vida, el sabia todo sobre mi.

A excepción de un pequeñísimo secreto.

Yo lo amaba.

Esto desde el beso "accidental" que nos dimos a los doce, lo que el nunca sospecho, fue que yo le robe el beso, pero logre hacerlo de una manera que pareciera accidental.

Seguí llorando.

Jake se había improntado de una chica, pero para ser sincera eso no me importaba. Lo que era malo, es que todos encontraban el amor, pero yo no.

Era imposible que Edward me lograra hacer caso, el, un dios griego, jamás se fijaría en esta simplona.

Escuche el sonido de su volvo y baje corriendo, cuando lo vi bajar Salí corriendo directo a el, necesitaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor mío, así lograría sentirme un poco mejor.

--A quien debo matar? – me dijo.

--Jacob. – conteste, pero con eso quería decir que era algo acerca de el.

--Ven. – me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándonos a donde estaba un tronco, ahí nos sentamos.

--Que pasa bella? – dijo, pero me percate de algo, su voz se escuchaba… no se, mal. Tal vez ya estaba harto de consolarme.

Sintiéndome derrotada recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, llore aun más. El empezó a acariciar mi brazo, si tan solo el supiera que ese ligero roce me hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo, además que sentía un tipo de electricidad recorrer mi piel.

Por que?

Por que la vida tiene que ser tan cruel con MIS sentimientos?

Por que?!

Como sabiendo lo que yo pensaba, me abrazo.

--Que hago? – le dije.

--Como? – pregunto confundido.

--Si. Un consejo, no quiero salir lastimada en el próximo encuentro. – le susurre, quería saber que pasaría si yo le decía todo lo que yo sentía.

Además de que el me cuida.

Quería quedarme en esta posición por siempre, no quería moverme nunca, asi me sentía plena, feliz, me sentí muy bien.

Se habría percatado el de que mi cuerpo encajaba en el suyo con perfección?

El no me contesto, asi que trate de ocultar el dolor de mis ojos y levante la vista.

Me quede perdida en sus orbes verde esmeralda.

--Te pasa algo? – estaba preocupada.

--No. – dijo.

Si le confieso todo?

Me rechazara?

Me querrá solo como su amiga?

--Bella… dime que fue lo que paso. – dijo.

--Jake… se imprimo de una chica. – dije, eso era la verdad, no del todo, solo un poco. Pero la verdad.

--Como?! – pregunto confundido.

Se me había olvidado que el no sabia que era eso.

--Es una leyenda quileute, imprimar es cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela. – si, lo que yo jamás lograría conseguir. _Oh Edward, como quisiera que te imprimaras de mi así como yo de ti.. _

--Ahhh! – contesto.

--Por que tengo tan mala suerte en el amor? – la persona que amo ni me mira, me considera su amiga, pero yo, yo quiero algo mas que eso.

Ese dia me di cuenta de que Edward no me veria como algo mas que eso.

Llore aun mas fuerte al sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba de dolor.

**FIN**

**Ola‼**

**Pzz esto se me ocurrió escuchando la canción yo quisiera de reik.**

**Díganme que piensan.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
